vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Departed
The Departed is the twenty-second and final episode of the third season of and the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE SECRET HERO — Determined to protect his sister, Jeremy makes a decision that will change everything. In the harsh reality of the present situation, Elena longs for the simpler times in her life when her parents Grayson and Miranda and Aunt Jenna were still alive and her biggest concern was her relationship with Matt. Stefan and Damon leave Mystic Falls together on a mission, but soon split up when Elena needs one of them. Caroline and Tyler are forced to make a life-changing decision. Finally, Bonnie makes a secret deal that has heartbreaking consequences. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Niklaus Mikaelson *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell Guest Cast *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (flashback) Co-Starring *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (flashback) *Erin Beute as Miranda Gilbert (flashback) Trivia * Antagonists: The Darkness/Alaric Saltzman and Rebekah Mikaelson. * This is the final episode of the third chapter of Season Three, The Bloodline Chapter. * This episode features flashbacks to the night the Gilbert's car drove off Wickery Bridge and Elena's parents died. * This is the first episode of the series overall to have flashbacks of Elena's past. * This episode has a flashback a little closer to the present (May 2009, only four months before the events of Pilot.) * Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Liz and Carol are the only characters to appear in all three season finales to date. ** Jenna, Matt and Tyler were absent in As I Lay Dying. ** Katherine and Anna were both absent during this finale. * This marked the first appearances of Grayson and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, but only in flashback scenes. * Sara Canning returns as Jenna Sommers in this episode, but only in flashback scenes. * Elijah meets Jeremy, Matt and Caroline in this episode for the first time. * Almost all main characters appeared in this episode; only Katherine Pierce was absent. * This episode marks the first time two main characters died in the same episode, Alaric and Elena; however, Elena survived, as she had died with vampire blood in her system and awoke in transition. * This is the third season finale to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Carol and Elizabeth. * This is the second season finale to feature Matt, Tyler, Jenna, Klaus and Elijah. * This is the first season finale to feature Rebekah and Meredith. * Until Home, this was the only season finale to not feature Katherine. * Matthew Davis (Alaric Saltzman) leaves the main cast after this episode. * As of this episode, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy are the only non-vampires/werewolves among the main cast. ** Bonnie is the only human(/witch) main female character left. *** However, in Season Six's I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Elena takes the cure and returns to being a human for the first time in almost three seasons, and she and Bonnie remain the only two human female characters until the season finale, when Elena was written off the show due to Nina Dobrev leaving the series. ** Jeremy and Matt are the only two main human male characters left. * This is the first season finale to not feature Katherine or Anna. * This is the second season finale to feature Elijah and Klaus. * Elena dies and becomes a vampire in this episode, seemingly marking the end of the Petrova bloodline. The bloodline would be reactivated after Katherine became human again. However, in the fifth season when Katherine takes over Elena's body, the Petrova bloodline is ended again due to Katherine becoming immortal once again. ** Elena takes the cure during the Sixth Season in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You and becomes human again. * Alaric dies in this episode due to the fact that he was linked to Elena, his only weakness and way to kill him, to have one human lifetime by Esther to kill The Original family and thus rid the world of vampires. With Alaric's resurrection'' in Home, he no longer appears to have any known weakness as Elena is now a vampire and not a human. * Meredith meets Jeremy in this episode. * We learn that Damon actually did meet Elena before she met Stefan. * Unlike the two previous seasons, the third season does not end at the Gilbert House. It ends at the morgue of Mystic Falls Hospital. *The only episode in the season not to feature Salvatore Boarding House. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls Hospital **Mystic Falls High School (flashback) **Mystic Grill **Lockwood Mansion **Warehouse **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar **Wickery Bridge Continuity *Jenna was last seen in ''The Sun Also Rises, when she was staked by Klaus as the vampire sacrifice during the Sacrifice Ritual. * Elijah was last seen in All My Children. * Meredith was last seen in Do Not Go Gentle. * Stefan tells Matt: "Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don’t realize that till you lose it." Stefan was compelled by Klaus (and therefore devoid of free will) for most of the season. * Foreshadowing: when Bonnie sees Klaus desiccated in the coffin, she says "You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?" This signals her intention to keep him alive. * This is the first time Elena and Stefan kiss this season. * Alaric's ghost appearing to Jeremy to say goodbye and tell him that Elena is dead reinforces the fact that Jeremy sees dead vampires. * Elijah mentions his brother, Kol, multiple times yet Kol does not appear in the episode. He was last seen in Heart of Darkness in Denver, having left Mystic Falls in All My Children. * Alaric was still hunting down the Originals, a pursuit which began in the previous episode Before Sunset. * Kat Graham makes her 50th appearance as Bonnie Bennett in this episode. * This is the second season finale to feature flashbacks sequences. ** The first was the previous finale As I Lay Dying. * In the Pilot episode, Elena's parents are shown in pictures, but in this episode, her parents are played by different actors due to a casting change. * Katherine was mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in Homecoming. Body Count * Niklaus Mikaelson (Body) - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman * Elena Gilbert - Drowned; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (as a human; turned into vampire) * Alaric Saltzman - Elena's death; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (Indirectly; as a vampire) Behind the Scenes * All main cast members appeared in this season finale, for the fifth and last time this season. * Elena finally makes a choice between Damon and Stefan and chooses the latter. ** However, this choice will become complicated for Elena throughout the following season. * Filming for this episode began on March 23, and ended on April 2.Filming info * The title refers to all those who Elena has lost over the years, starting with her parents and continuing through Aunt Jenna. *Elena dies exactly the same way she did in the books, during The Struggle, driving off Wickery Bridge 'and drowning. In the series, Rebekah caused Elena's death; in the book series, it was Katherine. *Both in the books and the series Elena died in Matt's car. * This episode had about 2.53 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * '' is the title of the 2006 Academy Award-winning American action thriller film directed by Martin Scorsese. *Some people actually make Vodka Tea... *Caroline tells Elena that her ponytail lacks "zhush" (alt. "joosh") meaning that it lacked flair. *Flare jeans did make a comeback Fall 2009, as predicted by Bonnie... * is the number usually associated with the "beast," the Devil, or the Antichrist. **1020 on the other hand, has no special significance as a number, nor as a date. *"Witch Locator" could be a reference to the Ditch Witch - Utility Locator: a device to find buried plumbing. *The " " is a modified search light with a stylized bat on the lens, that is used by Gothan City Police Department to summon Batman in the event of a crisis. *'' '' is a game where teams compete against each other to guess words as they are drawn on a board. It's a common party game. The recent Facebook fad is inspired by Pictionary. *The advice Miranda gives Elena about setting Matt free echoes Sir 's famous quote: " If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they are yours. If they don't, they never were." *The is the personification of death as a sentient being. *'' '' is a 2002 comedy about a teenager who is a pathological liar and how his creative writing homework is stolen by a Hollywood producer that plans to turn it into a successful movie. * is the name of the intrusive little girl who invades the house of The Three Bears in the popular fairy tale. *Elena, who almost died falling off the Wickery Bridge two years before should have read one of these articles that teach how to escape from a sinking car. 1 2 3 *The ending scene, when Elena is on an autopsy table in the hospital's morgue and wakes up in transition, is very similar to the scene where Bella Swan from the'' '' wakes up as a vampire at the end of the first part of . Quotes :Matt: ''"So, Stefan?" '' :Elena: "He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents’ car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me." :Matt: "So then, what’s the problem?" :Elena: "The problem’s Damon. When I’m with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can’t love them both. I know that it’s wrong. But, I... When I choose one, then I’ll lose the other. And I don’t want to lose anyone else. I – I just – I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice." ---- :Damon: "If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?" :Elena: ''"I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never un-fell for him." '' :Damon: "Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it’s always gonna be Stefan." :Elena: " I can’t think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..." :Damon: "Yeah. Maybe." ---- :Rebekah: "He’s gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it." ---- :Elijah: (about the Mystic Falls Gang's sireline) "It wasn’t me, it wasn’t Kol." :Rebekah: "It wasn’t me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I’m sure of it." :Elijah: "Then how are they still alive?" ---- :Damon: "Katherine." :Elena: "No – um – I....I’m Elena." :Damon: "Oh, you – you just look... I’m sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I’m Damon." :Elena: "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." :Damon: "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." :Elena: "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." ---- :Elena: "I don’t know what I want." :Damon: "Well, that’s not true. You want what everybody wants." :Elena: "So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" :Damon: "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." ---- :Meredith: "You need to know-- when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain." :Damon: "What are you saying?" :Meredith: "He was so worried, I didn't wanna tell him but I... I ''helped her. She needed my help."'' :Damon': (horrified) ''"You ''what?"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= RestInPeace.jpg|Elena looking at her father jenna3x22.jpg|Jenna Sommers Miranda Gilbert and Elena Gilbert VDs3.jpg|Grayson, Elena, and Miranda Gilbert 3x22-01.jpg|Rebekah and Damon 3x22-04.jpeg 3x22-carel.jpg 578463 314876321915904 175098235893714 671544 155124071 n.jpg jenna+parents.jpg Damon 3x22.jpg|Who could he be talking to? Elena thinking.jpg Elena and Jenna.jpg Jenna and Miranda.jpg Elena smiling.jpg|Elena in her cheerleader dress vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-16.jpeg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-15.jpeg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-11.jpeg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-5.jpeg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-4.jpeg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-3.jpg vampire-diaries-season-3-the-departed-promo-pics-6.jpeg The Departed 120.jpg The Departed 171.jpg The Departed 221.jpg The Departed 297.jpg the Departed 324.jpg The Departed 403.jpg The Departed 423.jpg The Departed 475.jpg The Departed 480.jpg The Departed 543.jpg The Departed 598.jpg The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 631.jpg The Departed 641.jpg The Departed 656.jpg The Departed 673.jpg The Departed 687.jpg h119a-510-vam1-10-31.jpg dep.jpg dep2.jpg dep3.jpg dep5.jpg h119a-510-vam1-10-22.jpg h119a-510-vam1-10-24.jpg h119a-510-vam1-10-26.jpg h119a-510-vam1-10-28.jpg elena3x22.png elennaa.png flashback3x22.png flashback23x22.png jenna2 3x22.png jennaa.png mummy3x22.png ric3x22.png ricandjer3x22.png Elena 322 x1.jpg Alaric's final goodbye.png Poor them (2).png 0hghfkxu.jpg Elena in transition.png |-|Screencaps= 322VampireDiaries0001.jpg 322VampireDiaries0004.jpg 322VampireDiaries0005.jpg 322VampireDiaries0007.jpg 322VampireDiaries0009.jpg 322VampireDiaries0010.jpg 322VampireDiaries0012.jpg 322VampireDiaries0015.jpg 322VampireDiaries0016.jpg 322VampireDiaries0017.jpg 322VampireDiaries0018.jpg 322VampireDiaries0020.jpg 322VampireDiaries0022.jpg 322VampireDiaries0024.jpg 322VampireDiaries0026.jpg 322VampireDiaries0027.JPG 322VampireDiaries0029.jpg 322VampireDiaries0030.jpg 322VampireDiaries0169.jpg 322VampireDiaries0174.jpg 322VampireDiaries0175.jpg 322VampireDiaries0176.jpg 322VampireDiaries0178.jpg 322VampireDiaries0181.jpg 322VampireDiaries0183.jpg 322VampireDiaries0184.jpg 322VampireDiaries0184.jpg 322VampireDiaries0185.jpg 322VampireDiaries0187.jpg 322VampireDiaries0189.jpg 322VampireDiaries0190.jpg 322VampireDiaries0191.jpg 322VampireDiaries0193.jpg 322VampireDiaries0195.jpg 322VampireDiaries0198.jpg 322VampireDiaries0199.jpg 322VampireDiaries0203.jpg 322VampireDiaries1264.jpg 322VampireDiaries1265.jpg 322VampireDiaries1266.jpg 322VampireDiaries1268.jpg 322VampireDiaries1270.jpg 322VampireDiaries1272.jpg 322VampireDiaries1274.jpg 322VampireDiaries1275.jpg 322VampireDiaries1276.jpg 322VampireDiaries1279.jpg 322VampireDiaries1280.jpg 322VampireDiaries1282.jpg 322VampireDiaries1284.jpg 322VampireDiaries1288.jpg 322VampireDiaries1292.jpg 322VampireDiaries1296.jpg 322VampireDiaries1298.jpg 322VampireDiaries1300.jpg 322VampireDiaries1307.jpg 322VampireDiaries1310.jpg 322VampireDiaries1312.jpg 322VampireDiaries1314.jpg 322VampireDiaries1315.jpg 322VampireDiaries1317.jpg 322VampireDiaries1320.jpg 322VampireDiaries1323.jpg 322VampireDiaries1325.jpg 322VampireDiaries1326.jpg 322VampireDiaries1328.jpg 322VampireDiaries1330.jpg 322VampireDiaries1333.jpg 322VampireDiaries1334.jpg 322VampireDiaries1339.jpg 322VampireDiaries1344.jpg 322VampireDiaries1345.jpg 322VampireDiaries1348.jpg 322VampireDiaries1350.jpg 322VampireDiaries1357.jpg 322VampireDiaries1358.jpg 322VampireDiaries1359.jpg 322VampireDiaries1361.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= tumblr_m30es4zyNS1qdz3mzo1_500.png|Nina, during the rehearsal of the underwater scene of "The Departed." 545570287.jpg 530356_380494851992746_106345739407660_1027802_1430645845_n.jpg Underwater05.jpg|BTS Underwater scene Underwater04.jpg|BTS Underwater scene #2 Underwater03.jpg|BTS Underwater scene #3 Underwater02.jpg|BTS Underwater scene #4 Underwater01.jpg|BTS Underwater scene #5 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three